


And they were roomates

by Talkingcheese



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Charles has anxiety in this, Fluff, Henry reflects on his feelings, Other, and they were roomates omg they were roomates, can be interpreted as romantic, dorks are dorks, sequel to presumed dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talkingcheese/pseuds/Talkingcheese
Summary: Henry decides to move in after Charles goes to search for him, however after that day things between them have changed, for better or for worse.
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177





	And they were roomates

Henry felt the sun piercing though his eyelids coming from the window, it was morning already, had his window moved positions?  
He felt uncomfortable and quickly jumped out of bed only to remember that he was in Charles house.  
Of course, he had moved in a month after Charles rescued him from freezing after he escaped the complex, his apartment was very crappy anyway and he was tired of trying to make ends meet on an apartment he didn’t like, but that wasn’t really the reason he agreed on moving in with his friend.  
Charles had been really worried after Henry was presumed to be dead.  
He didn’t tell him, he found out himself and suddenly his friends panic made sense, everything clicked.  
That didn’t mean moving in with someone was easy, Henry had nightmares and he sometimes woke up disoriented but Charles as always was very patient with him, even going so far as to make breakfast for the two of them.  
They were friends, yes, but Henry wasn’t used to getting treated this way by someone who didn’t want anything in return, he wasn’t used to someone caring for him, and he certainly wasn’t used to having someone worry for him.

After his rescue they both though things would be back to normal but they weren’t.  
Charles called Henry a lot more frequently, usually he would put some excuse like having read something about museum exhibits in case Henry was interested, or searching for a way to clean Henrys record if he wanted it clean.  
Charles did so much for him and he didn’t even seem to question Henrys choices, if he wanted to continue being a criminal, Charles was still willing to lend him a hand and if not he was still planning on helping with his endeavors, but slowly, Henry started to notice what the real issue was, his friend felt anxious.

Thinking that Charles of all people, the guy that just crashed head first into a window at any given opportunity, the one who didn’t mind working with a criminal, was the one who would tremble and feel loss of air at the thought of Henry leaving and never coming back.

Henry decided to move in with him after Charles suggested it, although he had put up the excuse of Henry being safer living in a place with more vigilance in case someone else decided to try and kidnap him or just having better living conditions in general, Henry knew the truth but thought it would be good for both of them and accepted.

And, was it really so bad?  
Henry got to play games with Charles, they ate together and sometimes talked about their day and silly things like what they would do if they ever found themselves trapped in a zoo.  
It was nice and warm, it made Henry feel appreciated and for once, he could just let his guard down and enjoy the company, especially because Charles never complained about him not talking much sometimes and just listening, he never pressured him into anything and seemed to have so much trust, it was something heavy for Henry to carry but something he treasured in the end.

After much thinking, he decided maybe it was time for his friend to feel appreciated as well.

Henry didn’t know much about cooking but, that was what YouTube was for after all.  
He got all the ingredients, watched endless hours of tutorials, and finally he came up with something that he liked enough.

It was a big chocolate cake with some strawberries, and chocolate cream as frosting.  
But there was something missing...  
Maybe he had to give it some meaning?  
Henry decided to use some frosting to write something onto the cake  
“Thanks, for everything.” It was short, simple and straight forward, Henry hoped that would do.

Charles arrived just in time, as Henry expected him to  
“Hey, I have something for you” said Henry at his friend on the living room

“For…me? You didn’t have to do that Henry” Charles was surprised, but in a good way.  
Imagining Henry taking the time to prepare a gift just for him made him smile.

“Do you want it to be a surprise or should I just tell you?” Henry asked, with genuine curiosity, he didn’t like surprises very much, but maybe his friend did.

“I’m already surprised, we might as well go all the way” said Charles, he let Henry put his hands on his face so he couldn’t see and guide him to where the gift was.

Charles saw the cake, but suddenly his mind raced  
Thanks for everything? Was he going to leave? Had he done something upsetting?  
Maybe he was sick and dying and Charles didn’t know? Or maybe Henry just didn’t like him as much as Charles thought he did?

“Charles…are you ok?” Henry noticed the trembling much before Charles noticed his own body was trembling.

Now he was making Henry worry, great, he was so annoying!  
That was the reason he was leaving wasn’t it?  
“Why?” was the only thing he could say, but the way he said it…

“Is there something wrong? I’m sorry, I didn’t know you didn’t like chocolate cake” Henry assumed it might be that, but that… no, no Charles was way too upset for it to just be the cake, then he thought about what he had written.

“You aren’t answering and you seem very upset, do you mind if I touch you?” asked Henry, Charles shook his head to signal he was ok with Henry touching him  
Henry hugged him, and Charles corresponded staying like that for some time

“I’m not leaving Charles, I just wanted to thank you for everything you do for me, sometimes I feel like I don’t give enough back” Henry explained to him, after things had calmed down a bit.

“I thought your job was stealing, not really giving back” Charles attempted to lighten up the mood and it did get Henry to smile at him.  
“But in all seriousness, we shouldn’t let this cake go to waste, it looks delicious” and Charles noticed he was very hungry 

“Time to see if my cooking is edible for humans” said Henry and it was Charles turn to smile.  
That to Henry felt like a success, and even if they still had a long way to go, he felt like enjoying the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea suddendly and said "you know what?, fuck it im gonna write it" thats what quarantine does to someone with too much freetime.


End file.
